


idle dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Tell the little doll I said hello. If I could still dream, I’d tell her myself...”
Relationships: Eileen the Crow/Plain Doll (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 2
Collections: It's All in the Name (Take #2)





	idle dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).




End file.
